


"fashion"

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: roman won't take his medicine, and virgil really is trying his best (from the prompt "take your medicine")warnings: swearing, medicine mentions, allergies/allergic reactions (hives), possibly something else





	"fashion"

**Author's Note:**

> this feels incredibly short but it's a drabble so idk what to tell you

“Roman, I swear on your bitch-ass, take your medicine,” Virgil growled, chasing his boyfriend around their tiny apartment. It wasn’t even a nasty liquid medicine! He had to take two tiny, pink pills to get rid of his hives. That was it, and Roman was still being a bitch about it.

“No! They taste gross!”

“That’s--” Virgil huffed-- “That’s why you take it with water, you fucking idiot!”

Roman hopped behind the couch to form a barrier between them. “It’s not even that bad.”

Virgil leveled him a look. “Your chin is covered in hives.”

“It’s... a fashion statement?”

Without a second of thought, Virgil vaulted himself over the couch like a high school track star and tackled Roman.


End file.
